


Blood In The Water

by theliteraltrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cruise Ships, Death premonition, Episode: s11e09 The Gang Goes to Hell, Final destination - Freeform, They all die, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: The gang was going to go on a Christian cruise that Mac was invited to. Charlie has a premonition of the ship sinking. He convinces the rest of the gang not to go on the cruise and death picks them off one by one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by denimcharlie to write this.

The ship was sinking. They were in boat jail and they were sinking. Charlie knew that for sure. They were probably already dead. He put the flare gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Everything went black.  
  
He opened his eyes. Mac, Dee, and Dennis stared down at him. They were extremely blurry and he felt Frank holding him. His head pounded as he sat up. The floor was covered in water. The water reached the middle of Charlie’s calves.  
  
"Well one things for certain, the boat is in fact sinking." Mac stated.  
  
Charlie stood up. He was shaking. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself. "They forgot about us... We're going to die." He looked Mac in the eyes. Mac gave him a terrified look. They were all going to die together.  
  
They heard a creaking sound from above them. Possibly the boat settling. Charlie looked up, noticing the ceiling above them dipping. Charlie shoved Mac, Dee, and Dennis and jumped out of the way. He believed Frank would follow them as the steel beam above them snapped and fell. Dee shrieked as she watched it fall. Charlie screamed when he looked at Frank, expecting him to have moved. The beam stabbed Frank in the skull.  
  
Dee grabbed Mac and shoved her face onto his chest. Mac covered his mouth with a shakey hand. Dennis stared at Frank in sheer horror, frozen. Charlie turned away from Frank, wishing this wasn't real. He slapped Dennis in the face, snapping him out of his frozen state. "We have to focus!" He shouted. The ship was sinking more. The water was to Charlie’s knees. He felt tears in his eyes. "We can get out of here." He choked on a sob, looking Dennis in the eyes.  
  
Dennis nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Charlie grabbed Mac and pulled him to the wall. "Dude I can't take this. Why do I have to be the one that calms him down? I can't handle this, I'm freaking out."  
  
Mac grabs Charlie’s shoulders. "We can do this bro." He looks Charlie in the eyes.  
  
The water is now at Charlie’s hips. "Dude there is no way out. The boat is flipped over and the door won't even budge, because you're an idiot!" Charlie shouted, slapping Mac on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know it would lock!" Mac shouts back.  
  
"Dude! We can hear you!" Dennis shouts at them.  
  
Mac and Charlie turn back to Dennis and Dee. The twins are standing next to each other, staring at Mac and Charlie. There is another creak from above them. Dennis and Dee both look up as a piece of the sheet metal wall falls. They scream, interrupted by it falling on their faces, slicing their heads in half.  
  
Mac and Charlie scream and grab each other. "Oh my god!" Charlie shouts into Mac's chest.  
  
The water is mixed with an insane amount of blood. It's rising quickly. It's at Charlie’s shoulders now. They look each other in the eys, to avoid looking at their friends dead bodies. "I'm gonna be sick dude." Mac says to Charlie.  
  
"Bro, don't throw up. There's too much gross shit already." Charlie frowns.  
  
Mac tries to move closer to the wall. "Oh fuck. My jeans are caught on something. I can't see because of the blood. Jesus Christ, dude. That's a lot of blood." Mac looks very queasy.  
  
Charlie takes a deep breath. "If you throw up, I'm gonna bite your neck." He says angrily.  
  
Mac frowns. "Okay dude." He says quietly.  
  
The water is now at Charlie’s chin. He stands on his toes and lifts his head as high as he can. "Dude the water is rising we won't be standing soon." He says.  
  
"My jeans are still stuck. I don't know what to do, man." Mac says, his voice cracking.  
  
The water was rising quickly. Soon Charlie was no longer standing, he was moving his legs back and forth in the blood filled water to keep from sinking. Mac was holding his head up, trying to pull his jeans from whatever it was caught on. "Dude are you seriously still stuck?" Charlie asks, out of breath, moving his arms.  


  
"Yeah dude! I wouldn't joke about this!" Mac shouts, his head tilted back so no water or blood gets in his mouth. "I'm gonna drown. Dude, fuck. I love you Charlie. Know that. You've always been there for me. Even when Dennis and Dee were at Penn. You and me have been there for each other for forever."  
  
Charlie's voice raised in pitch. "Dude we're not dying. Someone will find us. We have hope, dude." He sighed. "But if we do die... I feel the same dude. If that's like... not in the gay way. You're my best friend."  
  
"Dude it's not the gay way! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to fuck you!" Mac shouted. "Shit." Some water got in Macs mouth. He spit it out and coughed.  
  
"I love you bro." Charlie said.  
  
"I love you too bro." Mac spit out more water.  
  
The water was rising. It was getting to be above Mac’s mouth. Charlie felt more tears in his eyes. He was going to have to watch his best friend drown. Mac began frantically trying to get his pant leg unstuck. He didn't know what it was caught on. He couldn't see due to the massive amount of blood. The water was getting above his head. He pulled his pants, trying to free them.  
  
He was running out of air. Charlie saw Mac splashing and trying to get free. Charlie began sobbing and screaming. He could easily touch the wall above him. He began banging on it and screaming louder. He heard the splashing stop. He screamed louder. "Help! Please!" He screamed, banging loudly on the wall. He noticed a wire hanging down, he grabbed it, hoping it would help steady him.  
  
The wire snapped and touched the water. Charlie saw a spark and felt heat. Everything went black.  
  
Charlie opened his eyes quickly and gasped. "Stop the car!" He shouted.  
  
Dennis slammed on the breaks. "What the hell!" He turned to the back seat.  
  
Mac turned as well, giving Charlie a worried look. "You okay dude? I promise there's no need to worry about leaving Philly."  
  
"We're not even in Philly anymore." Dee said, reassuringly.  



	2. Chapter 2

Charlie grabbed Mac's seat. “We can’t go on that cruise.” He states.

“Why?” Frank asks. “Not that I even want to.”

Charlie turns to Frank. “The boats gonna sink.” He says.

Mac sputters. “Did you take something?” He asks, in confusion.

Charlie turns back to Mac. “No! We’re gonna die if we get on that boat. I saw it.”

Mac is about to say something before Dee interrupts. “Let’s hear the kid out.” She says. She raises her eyebrows at Dennis. Charlie knows that the only person he has to convince not to get on the ship is Mac. Dee turns to Mac. “Maybe it was some kind of vision from God, Mac.” She smirks at him.

Dennis nods, getting what Dee was going for. “Yeah, dude. Maybe Charlie has some God given gift that we are just discovering.” He smiles at Mac.

Mac purses his lips and tilts his head. “I see your point. Let’s go back to Paddy’s.” He says. Dennis starts the range rover back up and continues driving. Charlie just realizes that the vehicles behind them were honking and going around them. The honks and cars passing by stopped when Dennis continued driving. He took a U-turn at the next available intersection.

When they get back to Paddy’s, they all sit at the bar, drinking beer. “Charlie, tell us about your death vision.” Dennis pats Charlie’s back.

Charlie takes a large swig of his beer. “So like… we were in boat jail. A steel beam stabbed Frank.” He paused, his hands shaking. “Part of… the wall? Fell and like… cut yours and Dee’s heads in half.” Charlie swallowed the large amount of spit in his mouth and he licked his lips. Mac's pants got stuck on something and he drowned. I got electrocuted.”

Everyone is staring at him. Frank is staring at him with an expression mixed with shock and worry. Mac is staring at him with fear. Dennis and Dee are giving him matching looks of disgust. “Oh my god… that’s gruesome.” Dee says.

“Let's not talk about this anymore. Let’s just drink.” Dennis suggests.

Mac nods. “I’ll drink to that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie was laying on the floor in the back office at Paddy’s. He swore to himself that he could taste colors as he looked at the ceiling. He lifted his head. It was too heavy. He groaned as he looked at the empty whiskey bottle in his hand. He really shouldn’t have mixed alcohol with the acid he had gotten. He doesn’t remember how he got it, just that involved stealing from the register. He slammed his head on the ground and looked at the wall.

He closed his heavy eyelids and welcomed the darkness that came with sleep. Charlie was asleep for five minutes when he awoke with a start, swearing he heard gunshots. He sat up, hoping Frank didn’t shoot anyone. He rubbed his eyes as the door opened. “Get up loser, we need to talk to you.” Dee said, kicking his foot.

Charlie squinted up at her and stood up. He glanced around the office and followed her to the bar where Mac and Dennis sat on, staring at Dee’s laptop. Charlie lazily slumped onto a barstool and rested his head on his arms, which laid askew on the counter. He yawned and looked at Mac and Dennis with hooded eyes. “Sup?” He asks, his voice slurring. He was still drunk and high, his power nap not giving him energy.

“That cruise ship we were supposed to go on sank.” Dennis turns the laptop to Charlie.

Charlie squints at the bright screen. The acid caused him to see flames and hear water. He squeezes his eyes closed, regretting the acid. “No survivors.” Mac continued.

Dee slides in on the other side of the bar, staring at Charlie. “We were wondering how the hell you knew it would happen.” She added.

Charlie smiled at the ghoul that was pulling on Dee’s hair. He looked to Dennis and was greeted with the sight of a bloody skeleton with an eye hanging out of the socket. Charlie immediately looked away. He felt his chest tightening. He heard another gunshot as he fell off the stool. He couldn’t breathe.

Charlie came to a few hours later. He was laying on Dee’s couch. Mac, Dee, and Dennis stood, staring at him in concern. “What the hell?” He asked, sitting up and running and hand through his hair.

“We asked you how you knew the boat would sink and that no one would survive and you started giggling. You looked at Dennis then you just fucking collapsed, bro.” Mac informs, biting his thumb nail.

Charlie squints. “I was on acid, dude.” He informs. Dennis rolls his eyes and Dee face palms. Mac nods. “I knew the ship would sink and we would die because I saw it. Like it was a vision of the future. I must be like… psychic or a wizard or something.” With that Mac groans.

“Dude, seriously. How did you know?” Mac asks.

Charlie frowns. “I'm not joking. I don’t know why, but like I saw it. All of us died. First Frank, the Dee and Dennis, then you, then me. It was awful and gross. I’m glad we didn’t go on that fucking boat.” Charlie pauses. “I mean, you did come out though so like… that was the only good thing.” He shrugs.

“Come out? Dude no, I'm totally straight.” Mac scoffs.

Dee and Dennis rolled their eyes. “Dude if you come out, you’ll feel better.” Dee assured him.

“It won’t change our opinion of you.” Dennis adds, nodding.

Mac sighs. “If I do come out, will you guys shut up about it so we can get back to the topic at hand?” He asks.

“Yes.” Dee nods.

“Definitely.” Dennis adds.

“Okay. I’m gay.” Mac sighs.

Charlie smiles at Mac. His face falls a few seconds later. “I keep hearing gun shots.” He grimaces. “Are you guys hearing them too?” He asks.

“No.” The others say in unison.

Charlie looks at the floor. “What the fuck is happening to me?” He asks no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason, the local news station agreed to interview Frank because he had written them, telling them about how his roommate knew it would happen and stopped them from going. He sat next to the anchor woman. The cameras began rolling and the woman spoke. “A group of five local business owners who planned to go on a Christian cruise were saved when one of them claimed to have a vision of the ship sinking, leaving no survivors. Little did the know, a few hours later the events did happen, just as the man said. Here we have Frank Reynolds, the mans roommate.” She looked at Frank. “What did you think when your friend stopped you from getting on the ship?”

Frank looked at her. “Well at first I thought the kid was on drugs. Then Charlie started freaking out, demanding Dennis to stop the car. If it was any of the others, I would’ve pulled out my pieces.” Frank reached in the back of his pants, grabbing both his pistols. His finger slipped and pulled the trigger on one of them. “Oops.” He said, showing the guns to the anchor. He felt a pain in his back, sure it was just acting up in his old age.

“Oh my god.” The anchor gasped.

Frank sighed through the pain and lightheadedness. “Anyways, as I was saying…” His vision spun.

The anchor turned to the camera crew. “He shot himself, call an ambulance. He’s bleeding heavily.” She stood up.

The news station went dark as Frank fainted.

The phone at Paddy’s rang as Charlie, Mac, and the twins came back inside. Dee jogged to the phone, answering. “Paddy’s Pub, Dee speaking.” There was a pause and her face fell as the person on the other end spoke.

“Dude, I think God must have given you this ability.” Mac said to Charlie as Dennis poured them all some vodka shots.

Charlie downed one and hissed. “But I don’t even believe in God.” He grimaced.

“Guys.” Dee interrupted them.

Mac frowned. “He gives you a second chance and you still don’t believe in His glory.” He shook his head.

“Guys.” Dee repeated.

“What the hell do you want?” Dennis groans.

“Frank's in the hospital. He shot himself on accident. The doctor said he needs a blood transfusion in the next half an hour or he’ll die.” Dee informs.

The rest of the gang freezes, staring at her. Charlie felt sick. He quickly gets off his barstool and grabs Mac’s bicep, dragging him towards the door. “Let’s go.” He says to the twins. They quickly follow them.

Dennis drives as fast as he legally can. He screams as the get stuck in traffic. “Why is this godforsaken city doing construction today of all days?!” He shouts, slamming his fist on the steering wheel.

“We aren’t gonna make it. Frank’s gonna die and we can’t stop it.” Charlie felt himself panicking. He grabbed Dee’s hand, squeezing tightly. She squeezed his knee with her other hand.

“How far is the hospital? Do you think we can run there in time?” Mac asks.

Dennis sighs and runs his hand over his forehead. “We don’t have enough time.” He said quietly.

“God damn it.” Mac whispered. “Son of a bitch.”

Charlie felt tears well up in his eyes and he felt his chest constricting. “Fuck… Fuck.. Fuck!” He shouted, slamming his fist on the seats of the range rover. He screamed as the tears streamed down his face. “ ** _FUCK!_** ”

When they finally do arrive at the hospital, Charlie runs as fast as he can to the room Dee said the doctor said Frank was in. He tripped on his shoelace and slid on the floor, grabbing the doorframe, slamming into the wall. “Shit.” He mumbled as he grabbed the wall, steadying himself. He looked in the room, seeing a group of doctors and nurses standing around a bed. Charlie felt the air leave his lungs as he saw the heart monitor had a flat line. He fell against the wall and slid to the ground. He saw familiar legs and looked up at the shocked faces on his friends. He felt hot tears slide down his face as he began crying again.

He let out a sob as Dennis grabbed Dee with shaky hands. Dee covered her mouth and stood frozen, staring into the room. Dennis placed his forehead on Dee’s shoulder and let out a cry. “This isn’t real.” Dennis mumbled. Mac sat on the floor next to Charlie and put his arm on Charlie’s shoulder. “This can’t be happening.” Dennis sobbed onto Dee’s shoulder.


End file.
